


Miłe Złego Początki

by MimikoFlamemaker



Series: Rzecz o Potworach i Ludziach [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimikoFlamemaker/pseuds/MimikoFlamemaker
Summary: Podróż Neve i Geralta trwa nadal. Przemierzając bezdroża Temerii każde z nich ma szansę nauczyć się czegoś nowego. I spotkać przyjaciół - nowych i starych.





	1. Chapter 1

I

Czarodziejki nie było w Wyzimie. Siedzieli już w mieście ponad tydzień, a Yennefer nadal się nie pojawiła. Wszędzie natomiast roiło się od nilfgaardzkiego wojska, a ponad zamkiem łopotał proporzec przedstawiający Wielkie Słońce. Miało to tę zaletę, że niemal nikt jej nie zaczepiał w obawie przed reakcją patrolujących ulice gwardzistów.

Sama Neve zaczynała się jednak niepokoić. Mohar z pewnością już ruszył jej śladem, a dwa tygodnie kluczenia po bezdrożach to niezbyt długo, kiedy w grę wchodził ktoś równie zawzięty. Elfka wiedziała, że jego pojawienie się w Wyzimie było tylko kwestią czasu.

Musiała czym prędzej ruszać w dalszą drogę. Na szczęście wydawało się, że Geralta również zaczyna męczyć czekanie. Do tego stopnia, że postanowił znaleźć sobie zajęcie, ignorując fakt, że nadwyrężanie świeżo wygojonego ramienia mogło skończyć się jeszcze poważniejszą kontuzją.

Neve postanowiła, że nie będzie się przejmować. Nie miała pojęcia czym był zeugl, a po tym jak Geralt wspomniał coś o wysypisku śmieci stwierdziła, że nadal woli żyć w niewiedzy. Nie zamierzała również czekać w gospodzie aż wiedźmin wróci z polowania. Również mogła spędzić pracowity wieczór.

Elfka poprawiła upięte na karku włosy, upewniwszy się, że fryzura zasłania jej uszy i wspięła się po kilku stopniach do „Złotego Bażanta”; chyba najbardziej ostentacyjnej karczmy w całej Wyzimie.

Bordowy, aksamitny kaftanik, gęsto szyty złotą nicią i ściśnięty tak bardzo, że miała wrażenie, iż zaraz połamie jej żebra, wpijał jej się w plecy przy każdym ruchu. Zdobywanie informacji wymagało czasem poświęceń. Miała tylko nadzieję, że cała ta maskarada jej się opłaci i że nie wyrzucą jej za drzwi po pięciu minutach.

Przynajmniej wypełniający pomieszczenie zapach pieczystego co nieco wynagradzał.

Główna izba nie była tak zatłoczona jak w karczmach, w których przesiadywali drobni kupcy i rzemieślnicy, jednak w środku kręciło się dość osób, by jej obecność niezbyt rzucała się w oczy. Przez chwilę przechadzała się po pomieszczeniu, popijając wino i przysłuchiwała się rozmowom.

W środku było tylu nilfgaardzkich oficerów, że Neve prawie zapominała, że Wyzima jeszcze nie tak dawno była stolicą Temerii. Zastanawiała się, co by było gdyby wiedzieli, że rozumiała każde ich słowo. Pewnie wylądowała by za drzwiami jeszcze szybciej. I z nożem między żebrami.

Tymczasem trzymała się z boku, od czasu odpowiadając na uśmiechy i zawołania zalotnym skrzywieniem warg. I wreszcie wypatrzyła swoją ofiarę.

Mężczyzna, którego teraz obserwowała wypełniał niemal cały bok kwadratowego stołu, przy którym siedział. Blat był zawalony półmiskami i pucharami po winie, jednak jemu zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Rechotał w najlepsze, wydając obsłudze głośne polecenia. Jedna z dziewcząt karczemnych pisnęła głośno, kiedy chwycił ją w pół i próbował posadzić sobie na kolanach.

Neve przewróciła oczami. Potem gestem przywołała jedną z karczmarek.

–Czym mogę służyć? – dziewczyna dygnęła patrząc na nią wyczekująco.

Elfka sięgnęła po sakiewkę, wydobyła z niej garść koron. Widziała jak oczy dziewczyny rozszerzają się ze zdumienia.

–Dzban waszego najlepszego z Toussaint. Podaj panu grododzierżcy i powiedz, że to ode mnie – poleciła. – Co zostanie jest dla Ciebie.

Dziewczyna rozpromieniła się, dygnęła jeszcze raz i pobiegła wykonać polecenie. Neve oparła się o filar i patrzyła, jak karczmarka wraca i stawia dzban przed mężczyzną, szepcząc mu coś do ucha i wskazując na nią ruchem głowy.

Elfka uśmiechnęła się, odpowiadając na jego spojrzenie skinieniem głowy.

Chwilę później doczekała się. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, gestem przywołując ją do siebie.

–Panie – ukłoniła się, stając przed nim. Czuła jak ślizga się po niej jego rozbiegane spojrzenie. Oczywiście.

–Tutejsze kobiety nie są tak odważne – powiedział grododzierżca, wskazując jej miejsce za stołem.

–Zatem dobrze się składa, że nie jestem stąd – Neve usiadła, opierając ramiona na blacie.

–Doprawdy? – mężczyzna nalał sobie wina i pochylił się nad stołem, by napełnić puchar również dla niej. – Skąd zatem jesteś panienko, jeśli można wiedzieć? I co Cię sprowadza do Wyzimy?

Elfka wyprostowała się, upiła łyk wina. Faktycznie było wyborne. Przynajmniej karczmarka jej nie orżnęła.

–Powiedzmy, że nie częstuję waszmości drogim winem z Toussaint bez powodu – odpowiedziała. – A do miasta sprowadza mnie to samo co wszystkich. Interesy. I nowe możliwości związane z ostatnimi – zniżyła głos do szeptu, delikatnym ruchem głowy wskazując na stół, za którym siedziało kilkunastu nilfgaardczyków – zmianami.

–Interesy powiadasz? – mruknął grododzierżca. Mógł chociaż udać, że interesuje go coś więcej niż jej mocno wyeksponowany dekolt i puchar pełen wina. Mimo wszystko znów uśmiechnęła się zalotnie.

–Cóż nie wypada dyskutować o takich sprawach z nieznajomą – mężczyzna wyciągnął w jej stronę tłustą dłoń. – Tybald, grododzierżca Wyzimy.

Neve odwzajemniła solidny uścisk.

–Colette – przedstawiła się, znów się uśmiechając. – Aktualnie szukam nowych możliwości eksportu. Zakładam, że waszmości smakuje wino, które dla niego wybrałam?

–Oczywiście jest wyborne. Ma panienka świetny gust – wyciągnął puchar w jej stronę, kiedy zaoferowała mu więcej.

–Za to również mi płacą – powiedziała elfka, patrząc jak grododzierżca opróżnia na raz połowę pucharu. – I wystarczy Colette – usłużnie zaoferowała mu więcej wina.

–Colette. Bardzo ładne imię – Tybald znów pociągnął spory łyk wina. W tym tempie wkrótce będzie zbyt pijany by w ogóle pamiętać ich rozmowę. Tym lepiej. – Więc zajmujesz się importem win?

–Nie, na razie sprawdzam możliwości. Dla kogoś, kogo taki biznes interesuje. Jest kilka rodzajów win, które są niezwykle popularne w Toussaint, ale niezbyt znane w innych miejscach. Wielka szkoda doprawdy, ponieważ uważam, że są o wiele smaczniejsze niż to, którym się teraz oboje raczymy – upiła następny łyk i ponownie uzupełniła puchar grododzierżcy. – Jednak zanim mój pracodawca zdecyduje się na sprowadzanie tutaj win, musi więcej wiedzieć na temat sytuacji w mieście. Uznałam, że nikt nie powie mi na ten temat więcej, niż pan – dodała siadając tak, by batystowa bluzka opięła się na podkreślonych ciasnotą kaftanika piersiach.

Tybald pokiwał głową, wprawiając w drgania wszystkie trzy swoje podbródki i znów napił się wina.

–Nie dość, że piękna to jeszcze bystra – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Pytaj o co chcesz. Jeżeli akurat nie znam odpowiedzi to z całą pewnością znam kogoś, kto będzie umiał Ci pomóc – grododzierżca wychylił puchar, opróżniając go do końca.

–Waszmość jest nazbyt łaskawy… Życzy sobie waszmość więcej wina?

Gdyby wszystko dało się załatwić za pomocą kilku przymilnych słów i fałszywych uśmiechów.

Grododzierżca zachwiał się, zamrugał, przez moment sprawiając wrażenie jakby zaraz miał się zwalić pod stół. Krzesło, na którym siedział zatrzeszczało głośno. Większość ludzi w tej sytuacji zrezygnowała by z picia i udała się do domu, ratując resztki godności.

–A co mi tam! – mężczyzna czknął i wyszczerzył zęby. – Nalej jeszcze! Nie ma sensu przerywać tak miłej rozmowy…

Neve zmrużyła oczy w uśmiechu, sięgając po antałek.

–Z największą przyjemnością. Ciekawi mnie na przykład…


	2. Chapter 2

II

Na zewnątrz noc przechodziła powoli w wilgotny, szary świt, kiedy uwagę Neve przykuło ledwie słyszalne skrzypnięcie luźnej deski na korytarzu, a potem wyszeptane przekleństwo. Innych gości słyszała już kiedy szli po schodach mimo tego, że pokój który wynajmowali znajdował się na samym końcu korytarza.

Odwróciła się od okna, kiedy drzwi uchyliły się cicho.

–Mogłeś powiedzieć, że wrócisz nad ranem… – elfka przerwała i niemal zakrztusiła się kiedy dotarła do niej fala obrzydliwego smrodu. – Bogowie… co tak cuchnie? – spróbowała osłonić twarz rękawem, ale było już za późno.

Widać część o śmietnisku nie była tylko kiepskim żartem.

W nikłym świetle pojedynczej lampy stojącej na tym samym chybotliwym stole, na którym elfka teraz siedziała, Geralt sprawiał wrażenie zmęczonego i zakłopotanego.

–Ostatnie dwie godziny spędziłem w łaźni – mruknął, ściągając z pleców pas z mieczami. – A potem się przebrałem…

Neve przez moment pożałowała swoich słów. Prawie.

–Coś się chyba nie przyłożyłeś… – zeskoczyła ze stołu, pociągnęła nosem, skrzywiła się jeszcze bardziej, omiatając wiedźmina wzrokiem. – A buty? Miałeś jedne…

–I wyczyściłem je dokładnie...

–Niezbyt dokładnie widać – elfka potrząsnęła głową podchodząc do niego. – Dawaj – zażądała, gestem wskazując na jego stopy.

–Chyba żartujesz...

–Ani trochę. No już, zanim będę musiała prosić obsługę o nowy pokój.

Neve chwyciła buty i trzymając je w wyciągniętej ręce odwróciła się z powrotem do okna. Nim Geralt zdążył zaprotestować, uchyliła okiennice i wyrzuciła je na dwór. Z dołu dobiegł przenikliwy wrzask wystraszonego kota.

–Nie patrz tak na mnie – odwróciła się w jego stronę, opierając dłonie na biodrach. – Rano kupię Ci nowe.

–Ciekawe, jak zamierzasz to zrobić? – mruknął wiedźmin, wyciągając się na wąskim łóżku. Rama zatrzeszczała przeraźliwie.

–Mam dobre oko – odparła elfka. – Z kurtką trafiłam idealnie, pamiętasz? Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała stając nad nim. – Jak ramię?

–Pewnie lepiej niż Ci się wydaje...

–Mówisz? – uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Pokaż. Ktoś i tak powinien Cię obejrzeć...

–Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił Geralt, jednak posłusznie usiadł i ściągnął koszulę. Zdążył się już zorientować, ile jego towarzyszka wiedziała o leczeniu.

Siennik ugiął się lekko, kiedy Neve uklękła za jego plecami.

–A poczułbyś cokolwiek po tych specyfikach, które wypiłeś przed walką? – zapytała. Poczuł na ramieniu jej ciepły dotyk. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie jak mu zimno.

–Tak myślałam – mruknęła do siebie elfka, kiedy nie odpowiedział. Pochyliła się nad jego ramieniem, przeciągnęła palcami po czterech, świeżych bliznach. – Potwór żerujący w kupie śmieci... Często się to zdarza? – zapytała, kiedy jej wzrok ześliznął się niżej w poszukiwaniu innych skaleczeń. Siedząc tak blisko czuła tylko intensywny, nieco cierpki zapach szarego mydła.

–Częściej niż mogłoby Ci się wydawać – powiedział wiedźmin. – Jest sporo potworów, które zdecydowały, że w miastach łatwiej jest polować... nie potrzebujesz więcej światła? – zerknął przez ramię, kiedy palce elfki ześliznęły się mu po kręgosłupie.

–Pewnie widzę w ciemności trochę gorzej od Ciebie, ale teraz akurat mi to wystarczy – głos elfki łaskotał go po plecach ciepłem jej oddechu. – Poza tym widziałam twoje oczy... Długo jeszcze takie będą?

W głosie Neve nie zabrzmiała nawet nuta niezdrowej ciekawości wymieszanej z pogardą, której Geralt zwykł spodziewać się od tych, którzy w ogóle zdecydowali się zadawać podobne pytania. Zwykle byli to czarodzieje, traktujący go jak ciekawostkę, obiekt nadający się tylko do studiowania. Ton elfki pobrzmiewał autentyczną troską. Nie do końca wiedział co ma o tym myśleć. Zwłaszcza, że widział już, jak świetnie potrafi udawać.

–Dwie godziny, nie dłużej...

–W takim razie posiedzę sobie w półmroku jeszcze przez chwilę – powiedziała i mógł sobie wyobrazić jak wzrusza ramionami. – Bo dobrze zgaduję, że dodatkowa lampa raziłaby Cię po oczach?

Geralt uśmiechnął się lekko, ale nie powiedział, że nawet pełgający płomyk kaganka stojącego na stole był dla niego zbyt jasny.

–Geralt próbuję z Tobą rozmawiać...

–Przepraszam – Geralt znów zerknął na elfkę, która teraz oglądała dokładnie jego prawe ramię. Przez moment, kiedy czarne włosy zasłoniły jej twarz, cała scena wydała mu się boleśnie znajoma. Potem elfka potrząsnęła głową, zgarniając włosy za szpiczaste ucho. – Opowiedzieć Ci o polowaniu?

–Czyli również o tym, jak brodziłeś w śmieciach w poszukiwaniu potwora, tonąc po pas w obrzydliwościach, o których wolałabym nawet nie myśleć? – Neve przesunęła się do przodu, nadal wodząc wzrokiem po jego nagim torsie.

Gdyby nie to, że jej mina tak bardzo przypominała mu Nenneke pewnie poczułby się teraz niezręcznie.

–Mniej więcej... Chociaż na szczęście nigdy nie było aż tak źle. W przeciwnym razie pewnie kazałabyś mi wyrzucić i spodnie...

–Nie zaprzeczę... A właśnie, gdzie jest reszta ubrań, w których polowałeś?

–U praczki.

–Biedna kobieta... – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Cóż zakładam, że Ci się udało?

–Tak załatwiłem obydwa... Za jakiś czas ktoś będzie musiał przeszukać wysypisko z psami, żeby sprawdzić czy nie ma tam młodych.

–Więc Ty nie zamierzasz tego robić?

–Nie za to mi płacą – uśmiechnął się wiedźmin. – Wezmę od grododzierżcy pieniądze za zlecenie i wyjeżdżamy. Nie znajdziemy Yennefer, jeśli będziemy tylko siedzieć i czekać aż się pojawi.

Neve postanowiła nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo ucieszyły ją te słowa.

–Mam nadzieję, że poprosisz o dodatkową zapłatę za drugiego potwora?

Geralt westchnął.

–Neve tłumaczyłem Ci już... Ludzie dość niechętnie płacą wiedźminom. A jeszcze mniej chętnie się z nimi targują.

–Mogę iść tam z Tobą...

–I sprawić, że stracę resztki szacunku?... Przepraszam, źle to zabrzmiało...

–Nie, akurat masz rację... Baba targująca się za wiedźmina? W dodatku mieszaniec?

–Neve...

–Nie rób takiej miny Geralt. Za często słyszałam podobne słowa, żeby teraz się o nie obrażać. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że powinieneś zażądać więcej. Ryzykujesz swoim życiem lub trwałym kalectwem, po to, żeby ktoś taki jak nasz grododzierżca mógł dalej obrastać w tłuszcz....

–Spróbuję – zgodził się wiedźmin. – Może się uda, zwłaszcza, że wydaje teraz nilfgaardzkie pieniądze... – Geralt spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. – A ty właściwie skąd wiesz cokolwiek na temat jego tuszy?

Elfka wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

–Myślałeś, że będę tutaj siedzieć i czekać aż wrócisz? Wolałam znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie...

–I nie aresztują nas teraz?

–Naprawdę? – żachnęła się elfka, chociaż uśmiech nie znikł z jej twarzy zupełnie. – Z naszej dwójki to ja lepiej wiem, jak nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Ponieważ jednak nasze dotychczasowe poszukiwania nie przyniosły oczekiwanych efektów, postanowiłam spróbować sięgnąć nieco wyżej. Do osób, które faktycznie mogą coś wiedzieć...

–I poprosiłaś o audiencję samego cesarza Emhyra.

Oczy elfki zwęziły się na moment.

–Dobrze powiedzmy, że należy mi się za buty. Chociaż ty też wiesz, że nie pozbyłbyś się już tego smrodu... I wracając do tematu; nie. Jego cesarska wysokość nie ma zapewne pojęcia o moim istnieniu i wolałabym, żeby tak zostało. Poza tym, za wysokie progi, i tak dalej... Postanowiłam za to odwiedzić najdroższą karczmę w mieście i posłuchać o czym rozmawiają możni – Neve wreszcie odsunęła się od niego, najwyraźniej zadowolona, że niczego nie znalazła i usiadła w nogach łóżka, podwijając stopy pod siebie.

Geralt przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że dziewczyna ma na sobie zupełnie inne ubrania.

Elfka odwzajemniała spojrzenie, nic nie robiąc sobie z faktu, że jego źrenice wciąż wypełniały prawie całe tęczówki.

–To batyst?

–Miło widzieć, że mam do czynienia ze znawcą – Neve uśmiechnęła się, naciągając dwoma palcami półprzezroczysty materiał bluzki. – Nie mogłam przecież odstawać od towarzystwa, bo niczego bym się nie dowiedziała. Kaftanik i dodatki udało mi się wypożyczyć, ale za bluzkę musiałam zapłacić.

–Więc jednak umiesz się targować.

–Gdybym nie umiała, nikt nie traktowałby mnie poważnie. A mówiąc zupełnie szczerze; krawiec był elfem, więc zagrałam na rasowej solidarności.

–No i czego się dowiedziałaś?

–Kosztowało mnie to kilka fałszywych zachwytów i dzban bardzo drogiego wina z Toussaint, ale koniec końców grododzierżca Tybald okazał się prawdziwą kopalnią wiedzy...

–Neve, droczysz się ze mną...

–Ja? – elfka spojrzała na niego niewinnie. – Skądże znowu... Wracając jednak do konkretów, dowiedziałam się na przykład, że Twoja czarodziejka służy teraz cesarzowi.

Geralt wyraźnie jej nie uwierzył.

–Niemożliwe... Yennefer nigdy by...

–Nie wiesz jak daleko gotowy jest posunąć się człowiek, by ratować własne życie. – przerwała mu elfka. Ona wiedziała na ten temat całkiem sporo. – Z tego co wiem, czarodzieje mogą teraz albo przejść w służbę Nilfgaardu, albo ukrywać się i czekać, aż ktoś ich wyda i wyśle na stos.

–Jest jeszcze Kovir... Tam czarodziejom nikt niczego nie zabrania...

–A nie pomyślałeś, że Yennefer zwyczajnie ma tutaj coś do załatwienia? Coś, co usprawiedliwia służbę u Emhyra?

–Nie ma zbyt wielu rzeczy, dla których Yennefer poświęciłaby swoją niezależność.

Geralt spojrzał w bok. Neve dość łatwo zgadła, że była to jedna z tych rzeczy, o których miała nie wiedzieć. Kusiło ją jednak, żeby zapytać.

Nie zapytała.

–Cokolwiek by to nie było, z pewnych źródeł wiem, że Twoja czarodziejka spędza teraz dużo czasu w pałacu w Wyzimie. Chociaż akurat teraz jej tam nie ma. Minęliśmy się z nią o dwa dni. Wpadła do miasta na chwilę zdać raport, prawdopodobnie o tym, jakim kutasem jest hrabia Visse i pojechała dalej, w stronę Mariboru... Wychodzi, że nam też wypadnie ruszyć na południe – Neve westchnęła, zwinnie zsuwając się z materaca, przeciągnęła się. – Nie wiem jak Ty, ale ja chętnie zdrzemnęłabym się chwilę – spojrzała za okno, wysuwając koszulę ze spodni. – I tak nigdzie nie pójdziesz boso.

–Rano muszę być u grododzierżcy...

–I będziesz, nie marudź – Neve wyciągnęła się na wąskim łóżku, okrywając się cienkim kocem. – Poza tym Pan grododzierżca będzie rano leczył kaca. I nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że Ty nie masz ochoty się przespać.

Mówiąc szczerze, był wykończony. Jego łóżko znów zatrzeszczało głośno. Przez okno sączył się blady blask nadchodzącego świtu. Po chwili namysłu uniósł rękę i pstryknął palcami, gasząc stojący na stole kaganek.

Usłyszał jeszcze jak Neve parsknęła w poduszkę, tłumiąc chichot.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Jezioro błyszczało przed nią spokojną taflą, ledwie marszczącą się pod podmuchami delikatnego wiatru. Neve przeszła przez pas wysokich trzcin, zostawiając las za sobą i stanęła na wąskim, piaszczystym brzegu. Przynajmniej pogoda im teraz dopisywała, czyniąc długie godziny spędzone w siodle i noclegi pod gołym niebem o wiele bardziej znośnymi.

Yennefer nie było w Mariborze. Nic nie wskazywało również, by w ogóle zawitała do miasta. Nic, poza plotką o czarnowłosej kobiecie, która wypytywała o pozostałości biblioteki, którą kiedyś utrzymywała w mieście Kapituła Czarodziejów. Kapituła już jednak nie istniała, a po bibliotece został jedynie piękny, pusty budynek, w którym powoli urządzał się nowy ratusz. Księgi i zwoje zostały albo zabrane przez uciekających przed Nilfgaardem czarodziejów albo, przez samych najeźdźców i dawno wywiezione w głąb Cesarstwa.

Oni sami zostali w mieście tylko przez jedną noc. Geralt nie znalazł informacji o żadnym zleceniu, i jak sam wspomniał, wolał szukać pracy w nieco dzikszych okolicach.

Cóż w zabitych dechami wsiach ludzie przynajmniej bali się patrzeć na niego z tak nieskrywaną pogardą. Elfka szybko dochodziła do wniosku, że bycie ludzko-nieludzkim mieszańcem wcale nie było najgorszą rzeczą jaka mogła jej się przytrafić.

Ponadto Geralt sprawiał wrażenie, kogoś kto doskonale wie dokąd ma się udać mimo braku jakichkolwiek śladów. Neve zastanawiała się, czy była to tylko kwestia wiedźmińskiego mistrzostwa w tropieniu, czy może czegoś więcej.

Pokręciła głową, wyśliznęła się ze spodni i położyła je na zmurszałej kłodzie, o którą wcześniej oparła miecz. Fakt, relacja wiedźmina i czarodziejki intrygowała ją od samego początku, ale postanowiła nie pytać. Nie spodziewała się tylko, że Geralt będzie sam tak stanowczo unikać tematu. Ale nie miała też wątpliwości, że wszystko samo się wyjaśni, kiedy już znajdą Yennefer.

Elfka zrzuciła koszulę, a później pas płótna którym obwiązywała piersi. Owszem, bielizna którą nosiły szlachcianki i czarodziejki była ładna. Nawet bardzo. Ale była też sztywna i zupełnie nie nadawała się do założenia pod kolczugę i pancerz.

Neve rozburzyła palcami włosy, podeszła do samego brzegu jeziora. Woda wciąż była nieprzyjemnie chłodna. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że zamierzała pocić się w siodle w nieskończoność i czekać, aż trafi im się gospoda z łaźnią. Wzięła jeszcze jeden, głęboki oddech i nie zwlekając dłużej, rzuciła się do wody.

Pływała przez chwilę, zaskoczona czystością wody w jeziorku. Podróżowanie po bezdrożach miało jednak pewne zalety. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że woda była zimna, a wiatr tylko spotęgował dyskomfort kiedy wróciła na brzeg.

Następnym razem zamierzała się wykąpać w gorącej wodzie. Choćby musiała komuś zapłacić za użycie balii do prania.

Neve owinęła sobie włosy wokół nadgarstka, wyżęła nadmiar wody, po czym sięgnęła po czyste ubrania. Sznurowała spodnie, kiedy woda za jej plecami zachlupotała głośno. Zamiast, jak każdy. spojrzeć przez ramię, Neve zaufała instynktowi, który zjeżył jej włosy na karku. Przeskoczyła przez kłodę, zabierając ze sobą miecz.

Chwilę później zmurszałe drewno rozpadło się pod uderzeniem długich pazurów. Elfka okręciła się na pięcie, stając twarzą w twarz z napastnikiem.

A dzień zapowiadał się tak pięknie.

Stwór, który wygramolił się za nią na brzeg przypominał trochę wyciągnięte z wody zwłoki. I z całą pewnością cuchnął podobnie. Jednak patrzyły na nią duże, rybie oczy a błękitna skóra, błyszczała mnóstwem drobnych łusek. Elfka uniosła miecz nieco wyżej, skupiając na nim uwagę monstrum. Kiedy jego oczy wodziły za klingą, ona rzuciła się do tyłu, poturlała się po wilgotnym piasku, szukając równego podłoża i otwartej przestrzeni.

Potwór zaskrzeczał przeraźliwie i ruszył za nią, zaskakując ją swoją szybkością. Neve poderwała się z ziemi, zrobiła kolejny unik, po czym skróciła krok i wyprowadziła szeroki, płaski cios chcąc zniechęcić stworzenie od dalszych ataków.

Wszystko co osiągnęła to ogłuszający wrzask, kiedy jej miecz rozdarł skórę na przedramieniu potwora. Nie zamierzała się jednak poddać. Zabijanie potworów nie mogło zbytnio różnić się od mordowania ludzi. Poza tym nie miała w zwyczaju czekać, aż ktoś się pojawi i wyciągnie ją z kłopotów.

Znowu odskoczyła, zanurkowała pod wyciągającymi się w jej stronę łapskami i, okręciwszy się na pięcie, uderzyła na skos, tnąc przez plecy. Potwór wrzasnął raz jeszcze, zwinął się w miejscu szybko niczym atakujący wąż, jednak jego pazury znów przecięły tylko powietrze. Neve nie czekała, aż zawróci do kolejnego ataku, cięła mocno, z głębokiego skrętu bioder. Jej miecz był wystarczająco ostry by z łatwością przeciąć skórę, mięśnie i kości.

Odrąbana niemal na wysokości łokcia łapa potwora potoczyła się po piasku. Neve myślała, ze ranny stwór ucieknie skąd przyszedł, więc kiedy zamiast tego znów rzucił się w jej stronę, ledwie zdążyła uskoczyć przed godzącymi w nią pazurami. Potwór nie miał miecza od którego mogłaby się odbić, więc zamiast tego zrobiła kolejny unik, wbijając we włosy jeszcze więcej piachu. Natychmiast poderwała się z ziemi i wykorzystując fakt, że przeciwnik znów miał ją za plecami, wzniosła miecz do cięcia.

To, że potwór akurat się odwracał niewiele zmieniało. Odcięta gładko głowa pofrunęła na sążeń w górę i potoczyła się między trzciny a bezwładne cielsko zwaliło się na plażę. Elfka na moment zastygła w bezruchu, patrząc na pokrytą krwią klingę.

Słyszała tylko własny oddech.

–Ciekawa technika – skomentował znajomy głos. Odwróciła się w jego stronę, gotowa do ataku.

Geralt stał kilka kroków za nią i nie miał na sobie nic oprócz koszuli i spodni. W opuszczonej dłoni trzymał obnażony miecz.

–Bardzo się cieszę, że podobało Ci się przedstawienie – burknęła elfka, zbyt poirytowana, by odpowiedzieć czymś innym niż złością. – I, że wolałeś gapić się zamiast mi pomóc – wróciła do sterty swoich rzeczy i sięgnęła po pas płótna, żeby oczyścić miecz.

–Wolałem patrzeć, bo świetnie sobie radziłaś – odparł spokojnie wiedźmin. – Uwierz mi zrobiłbym coś, gdybym przez moment pomyślał, że nie dasz sobie rady.

Elfka zawahała się, ale koniec końców, grymas na jej twarzy tylko się pogłębił.

–Zgrywasz się…

Geralt rzucił okiem na jej miecz, ale uśmiechnął się

–Nie śmiał bym – uniósł ręce w pojednawczym geście. – Niezła praca nóg. Braki w brutalnej sile nadrabiasz zwinnością i szybkością. No i ruszasz się tak, że trudno przewidzieć co zrobisz... – przyjrzał jej się uważnie. – Mam mówić dalej?

Neve wsunęła ostrze do pochwy, tym razem nie powstrzymując uśmiechu.

–Mów, mów... Która kobieta nie lubi jak jej się prawi komplementy? – chwyciła czystą koszulę i odwróciła się, by stworzyć pozory przyzwoitości, chociaż Geralt i tak widział już niemal wszystko, co było do obejrzenia.

Odpowiedziała jej cisza.

–Co Ci tak nagle mowę odjęło? – zapytała zerkając na niego przez ramię. Przyglądał jej się z trudnym do opisania wyrazem twarzy. Elfka podążyła za jego spojrzeniem. – Myślałam, że blizny nie robią na tobie wrażenia.

Wiedźmin drgnął, spuścił wzrok. Neve pokręciła głową, wpychając koszulę w spodnie.

–Nie rób takiej miny Geralt... nie pasuje Ci. A jak chcesz coś wiedzieć, to po prostu zapytaj. Najwyżej każę Ci iść do diabła – dodała sięgając po buty.

–Po prostu nie spodziewałem się...

–To dokładnie taka sama lekcja, jak wszystkie wypisane na Tobie.

–Neve, to są ślady po chłoście...

–Cóż, mnie życia nie uczył wiedźmiński szlak. I potwory też spotykałam trochę inne... A skoro o potworach mowa; możesz mi powiedzieć co to było? –wskazała leżące na piasku zwłoki.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

–Naprawdę nigdy nie widziałaś utopca?

–Nigdy też żadnego nie zabiłam... często siedzą ukryte w szuwarach?

–Nawet bardzo. Ale wolałbym zaczekać z wykładem na temat utopców aż wrócimy do obozu.

–Dlaczego?

–Bo prawie nigdy nie polują w pojedynkę, a żadne z nas nie jest wystarczająco przygotowane do walki z całym stadem. Chodź – ruchem głowy wskazał na las za swoimi plecami. – I następnym razem obudź mnie zanim zdecydujesz się opuścić obozowisko.

–A co? Martwiłeś się? – zapytała elfka opierając miecz na ramieniu.

–Oczywiście. Obudziły mnie wrzaski utopca, a Ciebie nie było. W dodatku nie miałem pojęcia dokąd poszłaś... Myślałem, że nie znajdę Cię na czas.

Neve lubiła mieć ostatnie słowo w każdej sytuacji.

Tym razem nie miała żadnego.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Kiedy obudził ją rano przenikliwy chłód i zapach dymu z dogasającego ogniska, w pierwszej chwili odwróciła się na bok i szczelniej owinęła kocem, zupełnie nie mając ochoty na wcześniejszą pobudkę.

Potem dotarło do niej, że wiedźmina nie ma na polanie. Elfka zaklęła, usiadła obejmując się ramionami by choć trochę odpędzić chłód.

–Geralt?

Odpowiedziało jej tylko parsknięcie jednego z koni. Jeżeli to miała być zemsta za utopca, to w całej sytuacji nie było nic zabawnego. Neve sięgnęła po leżące tuż obok niej drewno, rzuciła kilka szczap do ogniska a potem sięgnęła po resztę swoich ubrań. Zastanawiała się czy lepiej będzie ruszyć jego śladem, czy poczekać aż sam wróci i udawać, że nic się nie stało.

Zanim skończyła się ubierać i przeżuła dwa paski suszonej wołowiny, wiedziała, że dziś to ona zabawi się w tropiciela. Przerzuciła przez ramię kołczan, okręciła wokół bioder pas z mieczem i ruszyła w głąb lasu.

Pod stopami trzeszczały jej przemarznięte liście. Przy każdym oddechu z ust unosił jej się obłok pary. O tej porze roku poranne przymrozki nie były niczym nadzwyczajnym, ale Neve miała nadzieję, że nie przyniosą ze sobą śniegu. Od kilku lat zimy spędzała w ciepłej karczmie, za solidnymi miejskimi murami a nie w drodze, tłocząc się przy ledwie grzejącym ognisku. Nie miała wątpliwości, którą z tych opcji wolała.

Miło było natomiast zauważyć, że wiedźmin, jak każdy, zostawia ślady. Elfka łatwo znalazła trop i podążyła nim. Po chwili milczącego marszu przez las do jej uszu dotarł trzask łamanych gałęzi i świst stali tnącej powietrze. Neve skuliła się nieco, uważnie nasłuchując, po czym ostrożnie podkradła się do przodu.

Najpierw zobaczyła białe włosy wiedźmina. Geralt mignął jej między drzewami, ubrany jak do drogi, z mieczem wzniesionym do uderzenia. Nie wydał jednego zbędnego dźwięku.

Neve uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Zawsze było miło popatrzeć na zdolnego szermierza w akcji, a wszystkie opowieści zgodnie twierdziły, że wiedźmini należeli do najlepszych.

Teraz była skłonna przyznać im rację.

–Znowu się gapisz.

Elfka parsknęła.

–Przecież nawet na mnie nie patrzysz...

–Nie muszę – wiedźmin na moment zastygł w bezruchu, a potem odwrócił się w jej stronę. – No widzisz? Miałem rację.

Neve uśmiechnęła się szeroko, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, ramieniem opierając się o stojące obok drzewo.

–Nie widzę nic złego w przyglądaniu się. Zwłaszcza, że jest na co popatrzeć. Często wymykasz się o świcie, żeby poćwiczyć?

–Każdy musi trenować – Geralt wzruszył ramionami. – Nie myślałem tylko, że Cię obudzę.

–To nie Ty, tylko to cholerne zimno... Ramię Ci nie dokucza?

–Skąd ten... – wiedźmin zobaczył jak towarzyszka mu się przygląda i westchnął, dając za wygraną. – Sama mówiłaś, że będę się musiał dużo ruszać, żeby blizny zostały giętkie. A tak się składa, że potwory nie czyhają za każdym drzewem.

–I wystarczy Ci takie samotne atakowanie nie wiadomo czego? – Neve oparła łuk i kołczan o drzewo, zrobiła kilka kroków w jego stronę. – Wystarczyło poprosić i chętnie dotrzymałabym Ci towarzystwa.

–Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł...

–A to dlaczego? – twarz elfki ściągnęła się w lekkim grymasie. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że prawiłeś mi wcześniej puste komplementy?

–Nic z tych rzeczy. Naprawdę uważam, że masz i talent i umiejętności. Ale ja jestem wiedźminem...

–Ciekawe... – oparła dłonie o biodra. – Bo mówisz to tak, jakbyś wszystkich ostrzegał, że jesteś trędowaty. Jesteśmy czym jesteśmy Geralt. I ja nie widzę tu żadnych powodów do wstydu.

–Chyba jesteś pierwsza...

–Co wcale nie oznacza, że nie mam racji... Więc jak będzie? – oparła dłoń na rękojeści miecza i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

–Nie chciałbym zrobić Ci krzywdy...

–Jeżeli Ci się uda, to całą winę biorę na siebie... Zajmuję się tym wystarczająco długo, żeby przynajmniej wiedzieć, kiedy się uchylić.

Wiedźmin westchnął, ale koniec końców skinął głową.

–Świetnie! – elfka sięgnęła po zawiązany wokół nadgarstka rzemyk, zebrała włosy w koński ogon. – Bo zaczynałam tu znowu marznąć...

Ruszyła przed siebie krocząc wokół wiedźmina, miękkim, kocim krokiem. Geralt obracał się w miejscu, wodząc za nią wzrokiem.

–Wiesz, że potrzebujesz miecza? – zapytał, kiedy po dłuższej chwili nie dobyła broni.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Neve odbiła się z miejsca, skoczyła w jego stronę, w biegu dobywając miecza. Geralt uniósł swój, chcąc zablokować uderzenie, jednak żadnego się nie doczekał. Elfka zanurkowała pod jego uniesionym ramieniem, prześliznęła się po mokrych liściach i zamarkowała cięcie przez plecy.

Oba ostrza zetknęły się z głośnym brzękiem. Elfka błyskawicznie odskoczyła, zakręciła młynka mieczem, natychmiast rzucając się do kolejnego ataku. Geralt przyjął cios na własny miecz, chciał ją odepchnąć, ale Neve nie dała się wytrącić z równowagi. Zamiast tego zawirowała tuż przy nim, wyrywając się ze zwarcia i zaatakowała, celując w biodro.

Geralt odskoczył, spojrzał na nią zupełnie inaczej. Poczuła jak na jej wargi wypełza uśmiech.

–Kto Cię tego wszystkiego nauczył?

–Nie miałam jednego nauczyciela, jeśli o to pytasz – kiedy wiedźmin ruszył w jej stronę, ona zrobiła krok w bok znów stąpając po okręgu. – W komandzie wszyscy młodzi uczą się jak obchodzić się z bronią zanim dobrze nauczą się chodzić. Między innymi dlatego zawsze mamy co jeść na kolację…

Skoczyła równocześnie z wiedźminem. Klingi zwarły się na mgnienie oka ze zgrzytem. Raz, potem drugi i już każde z nich wirowało w przeciwną stronę, budując dystans.

–Później bywało różnie – kontynuowała swoją opowieść elfka. – Trenowałam z najemnikami, z którymi pracowałam, przyglądałam się wojownikom, których spotykałam na trakcie. Praktyka jest zaskakująco dobrą nauczycielką, zwłaszcza kiedy jesteś zdesperowany – nagle zmieniła rytm kroku, wychodząc mu na spotkanie z własnym atakiem. Geralt chciał zablokować, ale znów mu umknęła, odważnie wślizgując się w przestań między jego torsem a uniesionym mieczem. Poczuł jej oddech na twarzy, odskoczył, przetoczył się po zeschłych liściach.

Miecz elfki z furkotem przeciął powietrze.

–Ale chyba najwięcej nauczył mnie Alven. To on pokazał mi jak najlepiej wykorzystywać wszystkie sztuczki, których się wcześniej nauczyłam…

Geralt był już na nogach, ale nie podchodził do niej; trzymał dystans, uważnie ją obserwując.

–Musiał być świetnym szermierzem…

–Najlepszym, jakiego znałam – zgodziła się dziewczyna. – No i miał na to sporo czasu… Znaliśmy się prawie dwadzieścia lat. W sumie dlatego też skończyłam jako najemniczka u Mohara. Alven powiedział mu, że może nas wziąć razem albo wcale. Chyba dopiero po roku dotarło do niego, jaki zrobił świetny interes… ej! – atak wiedźmina tym razem prawie ją zaskoczył. Zdążyła się tylko skulić, a klinga ze świstem przemknęła jej nad głową. Zamiast znów zaatakować mieczem, zaparła się dłońmi o mokre liście i wyrzuciła przed siebie nogę, chcąc pozbawić go równowagi. Geralt odskoczył zwinnie.

–Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było zgodne ze sztuką szermierczą – mruknął wiedźmin uśmiechając się

–Jaką sztuką? – Neve zerwała się z ziemi, od razu ruszyła w jego stronę. – Wszystko jest dozwolone, jeśli tylko pomaga Ci wygrać.

–Znam wiedźmina, który mówi dokładnie tak samo…

–I myślisz, że przypadlibyśmy sobie do gustu? – elfka wykonała zgrabny unik i wyprowadziła następne cięcie, które Geralt łatwo sparował.

–Wątpię. On jeszcze nikomu nie przypadł do gustu.

Neve zaśmiała się, odbiła nadlatujące w jej kierunku ostrze i korzystając z faktu, że Geralt sprawiał wrażenie rozproszonego, spróbowała znów ustawić się za jego plecami. Wiedźmin wyczuł jej zamiary więc znowu trafiła jedynie na jego miecz.

Zaczynało ją irytować, że tak łatwo odgaduje jej każdy ruch. Nie wiedziała tylko, czy warto posuwać się do innych, bardziej skomplikowanych sztuczek w trakcie zwykłego pojedynku.

Wreszcie zdecydowała, że warto spróbować. Kiedy przełamywali kolejny blok, rzuciła się na ziemię okręciła się na kolanach i nagle znalazła się tuż za nim, wolną ręką sięgając po wiszący u pasa sztylet.

Geralt zareagował błyskawicznie, jednak zamiast odwracać się i szukać jej mieczem, sięgnął, wolną ręką kreśląc w powietrzu jakiś symbol.

Neve poczuła jak jej stopy odrywają się od podłoża, pchnięte siłą uderzenia czegoś, czego nawet nie widziała. Zanim zdążyła krzyknąć, zaklęcie cisnęło ją do tyłu z zaskakującą siłą.

Przynajmniej nie zatrzymała się na żadnym drzewie.

–Cholera! – zaklął wiedźmin, chowając miecz i podbiegając do niej. – Przepraszam Neve! Nic Ci się nie stało?

Chwyciła jego wyciągniętą dłoń, ale zamiast wstać, kopnęła go w kostkę i szarpnęła. Wiedźmin przekręcił się w ostatniej chwili, lądując tuż obok niej.

-Poważnie? – stęknął Geralt, odwracając się na wznak.

Neve naprawdę chciała się powstrzymać, ale chichot i tak wyrwał się jej z gardła.

–Po prostu uważałabym z tym zaufaniem wiedźminie – elfka usiadła, wytrzepując z włosów liście. – A tak naprawdę, zwyczajnie nie mogłam się powstrzymać – spojrzała na niego, uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Co to było tak właściwie?

–Jeden w wiedźmińskich znaków – wyjaśnił Geralt, siadając. – Aard. Rodzaj skoncentrowanej mocy, której mogę użyć na przykład do odrzucenia od siebie przeciwnika.

–Nie wiedziałam, że wiedźmini posługują się czarami…

–Nazwij nasze znaki czarami przy jakimkolwiek czarodzieju, a usłyszysz bardzo długi i bardzo nudny wywód wyjaśniający, dlaczego właściwie nie masz racji. I faktycznie daleko im do prawdziwych zaklęć, ale są bardzo użyteczne w walce.

–Są też inne… Pamiętam z zamku…

–Owszem, na przykład Quen, ta bariera od której odbiły się bełty. Resztę może będę Ci miał okazję kiedyś pokazać. Nie używając cię jednocześnie do demonstracji – wiedźmin wstał i znowu wyciągnął do niej rękę. Tym razem dała się poderwać z ziemi.

–Ja tam myślę, że powinnam to uznać za komplement. Zaskoczyć wiedźmina wystarczająco, żeby zareagował instynktownie, zamiast się ze mną bawić? Będę się miała czym chwalić – Neve wróciła do miejsca, w którym znak wytrącił jej miecz z ręki, wsunęła broń do pochwy.

–Tak łatwo było mnie przejrzeć? – zapytał Geralt idąc za nią.

–Jak sam stwierdziłeś, jesteś wiedźminem. Mogę być zwinna i szybka, ale Twój czas reakcji zawsze będzie lepszy. No i widziałam jak się ruszasz, kiedy myślałeś, że mnie tu nie ma. Mimo wszystko, to był świetny pojedynek – odwróciła się i wyciągnęła do nie rękę.

–Zgadzam się – uśmiechnął się wiedźmin, ściskając podaną mu dłoń. – I naprawdę nie chciałbym stanąć z Tobą do poważnej walki. Oszukujesz.

Elfka parsknęła.

–I dobrze mi z tym… To jak? Wracamy na śniadanie? Wypadałoby ujechać kawałek zanim znowu zrobi się ciemno.

–Spieszy Ci się gdzieś?

–Mnie nie – Neve ruszyła z powrotem w stronę obozowiska. – Ale Tobie zdaje się, bardzo.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Neve leżała wyciągnięta na łóżku i patrzyła na przykurzony sufit nasłuchując. Przez otwarte okno do wynajmowanego pokoju napływały tylko wieczorne odgłosy wsi, składające się głównie z cykania świerszczy. Odgłos zaczynał się robić irytujący, ale przynajmniej wiedziała teraz, że zima już raczej nie wróci.

Geralt natomiast, zapewniał, że wróci przed zmrokiem. A ciemno zrobiło się już jakiś czas temu. Elfka zaczynała żałować, że posłuchała kiedy kazał jej zostać w gospodzie. Bezczynność zdecydowanie jej nie służyła.

Pomyśleć, że zlecenie na utopce trafiło mu się krótko po tym jak Neve zabiła swojego pierwszego potwora. Wciąż nie podobała jej się stawka jaką zaproponował sołtys, ale kiedy Geralt powiedział, że chodziłby głodny i bosy, gdyby kręcił nosem na takie pieniądze, postanowiła nie poruszać więcej tego tematu.

Nie spodziewała się natomiast, że za utopce płaci się od sztuki, zupełnie jak z króliki czy bażanty, chociaż jasnym było, że potwory nie miały wiele wspólnego w żadnym z tych stworzeń.

Zaczynała naprawdę tęsknić za normalną robotą. Bandyci, ochrona karawan, sprowadzanie do domu córek wielmożów zakochanych w chłopcach stajennych… wszystko wydawało jej się teraz dziecinnie proste.

Usiadła, kiedy tylko usłyszała kroki na korytarzu. Chwilę później Geralt otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka wyraźnie utykając.

–Co się stało? – zerwała się z łóżka, chwytając go za ramię, kiedy ciężko oparł się o ścianę. Zakrwawiona szmata zamotana na jego prawym udzie była tak ciemna, że z początku nawet jej nie zauważyła.

–Nic takiego, naprawdę – zapewnił wiedźmin, ale skrzywił się kiedy pociągnęła go w stronę jedynego w izbie krzesła. – Chwila nieuwagi i jeden z nich mnie drasnął...

Elfka pokręciła głową, pomogła mu usiąść.

–Pozwól, że spojrzę na to draśnięcie.

–Neve, umiem sam sobie poradzić z takimi rzeczami…

–Może, ale teraz nie musisz, więc rozbierz się i pozwól zbadać to komuś, kto wie co robi – Neve odwróciła się w stronę kąta w którym stały jej bagaże.

Słyszała jak Geralt wzdycha, a potem szelest zrzucanych ubrań i mokre plaśnięcie, kiedy stary opatrunek uderzył o podłogę. W pokoju zapachniało krwią i potem. Świeca stojąca na stole, rzucała na wiedźmina krąg żółtego, pełgającego światła.

–Geralt to są ślady zębów – powiedziała niosąc do niego swoją skrzynię.

–Utopce, wystaw sobie, mają ich całkiem sporo.

–Widziałam na własne oczy – ukucnęła przy nim, wyciągnęła ze skrzyni kawałek płótna polała go jedną ze swoich mikstur. Czuła jak jego mięsień drży kiedy przycisnęła materiał do rany, jednak sam wiedźmin nie wydał żadnego dźwięku. – Jak w ogóle dałeś mu się użreć?

–Było ich dziesięć. A ciężko jest obserwować wszystkie na raz – Geralt wzruszył ramionami. – Któryś dał radę mnie obejść w zamieszaniu i wbić zęby zanim odrąbałem mu głowę.

Neve odsunęła materiał od rany, wytarła krew. Wyraźnie widziała dwa rzędy poszarpanych otworów, odcisk górnej i dolnej szczęki potwora.

–I musiałeś to zrobić jak jeszcze miał w pysku Twoją nogę?

–A miałem go najpierw ładnie poprosić, żeby puścił?

Elfka spojrzała na niego spod ściągniętych brwi. Geralt wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.

–Ugryzienia kiepsko się goją…

–Wiem coś na ten temat.

–Nie wątpię – zgodziła się Neve, sięgając po następny specyfik. – Nie wątpię też, że Tobie trudniej jest o zakażenie, jednak kiedy masz pod ręką uzdrowiciela warto go słuchać, a nie wkurwiać. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że znasz się na swojej robocie, bo inaczej dawno już coś by cię zeżarło. Ja jednak zdobywam doświadczenie związane z wiedźmiństwem od miesiąca… Nie wygląda, żeby ruszył coś innego niż mięśnie, ale the głębsze rany przydałoby się zeszyć.

–Nie trzeba. Musimy ruszać dalej, a jak wsiądę na konia ze świeżymi szwami wszystko się porozrywa.

–Blizna będzie brzydka…

–Więc dokładnie do kompletu – skomentował wiedźmin wskazując na swoją drugą nogę gdzie bardzo podobny ślad znajdował się o kilka cali wyżej. – No i w tym wypadku nie grozi mi kalectwo. Łyknę jeszcze Jaskółkę jak skończysz i za parę dni będę jak nowy.

–Jak sobie chcesz – elfka przycisnęła do rany kawałek płótna grubo posmarowany znajomą, zieloną papką i przyłożyła go do rany, zanim sięgnęła po rolkę bandaża. – Ja natomiast chcę, żebyś dał tej nodze odpocząć chociaż kilka godzin zanim stąd wyjedziemy.

Geralt zrobił tą samą minę, którą miał na twarzy zawsze kiedy myślał, że zachowuje się nierozsądnie. Elfka zwalczyła impuls, żeby trzepnąć go w nogę, którą właśnie owijała bandażem.

–Zapłata sama się nie odbierze, a głowy w szopie zaczną cuchnąć, jak tylko wzejdzie słońce. Nie sądzę, żeby naszemu gospodarzowi się to spodobało.

–Tu się akurat z Tobą zgodzę… Daj mi pójść do sołtysa za Ciebie. Sprawdzimy, czy ludzie faktycznie niechętnie targują się z wiedźminami czy zwyczajnie was tego nie uczą.

–Nie jesteś wiedźminem…

–Nie jestem, ale byłam tam z Tobą za pierwszym razem. W ich oczach równie dobrze mogłabym być. I założę się, że sołtys nie zapłaci mi mniej, niż zapłaciłby Tobie.

–Zobaczymy – wiedźmin uśmiechnął się lekko. – Przynajmniej będzie to dla Ciebie świetna lekcja z uroków wiedźmiństwa.

Neve wydęła usta, wyprostowała się, zgarniając włosy na ramię.

–Może. Może nie – wzruszyła ramionami, po czym wskazała ruchem głowy kąt pokoju. – Przyniosłam wcześniej wodę do mycia. Pewnie jest już zimna, ale gdybyś chciał skorzystać… Ja idę spać. Zdecydowanie wolę porządnie wypchany siennik od gołej ziemi.

–Myślę, że w takim razie wybrałaś sobie złego towarzysza podróży.

–Za dużo myślisz wiedźminie – odparła elfka szczerząc zęby do sufitu.

–Dobranoc Neve – powiedział cicho wiedźmin. W jego głosie słychać było cień uśmiechu.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Wielebor, sołtys wsi Olsze podrapał się po plackowatej łysinie na czubku głowy, przyglądając się raz elfce, raz czarnemu od zakrzepłej krwi worowi, który za sobą przyniosła.

–I mówicie, że gdzie jest teraz wiedźmin?

–Stoi przed wami – powiedziała, wskazując na wiszący u pasa medalion w kształcie wilczej głowy. – I czeka na obiecaną zapłatę…

–Mieczy na plecach nie nosicie…

–Z biodra dobywa się równie szybko – wpadła mu w słowo elfka zastanawiając się, czy w całej wsi nie znalazł się nikt mądrzejszy na to stanowisko. Z drugiej strony intelekt nigdy nie był niezbędny do uprawiania polityki.

Do sołtysa poszła tuż po wschodzie słońca, jak tylko słońce wychynęło zza pasa niskich wzgórz otaczających wieś od wchodu. Mimo wczesnej pory w gospodarstwach kręciło się już mnóstwo ludzi a powietrze wypełniło gdakanie, porykiwanie i kwik żywego inwentarza. Zanim doszła do chaty sołtysa, Neve udało się zgromadzić wokół siebie sporą gromadkę ciekawskich dzieci i psów przyciągniętych zapachem krwi.

Dzieciaki zniknęły kiedy tylko Wielebor wyszedł przed dom. Z psami było nieco gorzej, ale ciśnięty z zaskakującą celnością kamień przynajmniej trzymał je na dystans.

Elfka miała nadzieję, że Geralt nie pogniewa się o medalion.

–Wcześniej był z wami mężczyzna. Białowłosy…

–Wciąż jest, chociaż teraz śpi jeszcze w gospodzie. Uznałam, że ze sprawą zapłaty poradzimy sobie we dwoje…

Wielebor sapnął, zezując na zakrwawiony worek. Neve przemknęło przez myśl, że może inwazja Nilfgaardu na Królestwa Północy wcale nie była taką straszną katastrofą, jeżeli wypleni z miejsc takich jak to głęboko zakorzenione zacofanie. W końcu od mężczyzny różniła ją tylko krągłość bioder i biustu. Których, swoją drogą i tak prawie nie było widać spod kolczugi i skórzanego pancerza.

Elfka uśmiechnęła się gorzko. Zacofanie zawsze trzymało się mocno zwłaszcza wśród ludzi, których przerażały najmniejsze nawet zmiany.

–Znak cechowy macie – sołtys kiwnął głową. – A trofea?

Neve uśmiechnęła się ciut szerzej i jednym ruchem przewróciła worek do góry dnem. Odcięte głowy potoczyły się po klepisku.

Ktoś pisnął cienko. Zza rzędu beczek stojących przy chacie poderwało się do ucieczki kilkoro najodważniejszych dzieci. Jedna z głów zatrzymała się właśnie tam.

Sam Wielebor patrzył na łby, szczerzące zęby spod mętnych, martwych oczu z nieskrywanym obrzydzeniem.

–Wszystkie dziesięć – oświadczyła spokojnie. – Miejsce, w którym się gnieździły również spalone. Należy się trzydzieści koron od sztuki.

Mogłaby przysiąc, że widziała dokładnie, kiedy mężczyzna zaczął się pocić.

–No właśnie… Tego… Z tym może być problem…

Neve ściągnęła usta w wąską kreskę. Zaczęło się. Przynajmniej nie kazał jej od razu iść do diabła. Jak na kogoś, kto nie uważał jej za godnego partnera do interesów, sołtys zdawał się być wobec niej nieco bezradny.

–Nie może być – powiedziała, opierając dłonie na biodrach. – Dokładnie tyle stoi w ogłoszeniu.

Geralt od razu powiedział, że na pewno nie będą chcieli tyle zapłacić. Co nie oznaczało, że miał się po prostu zgodzić na jakieś nędzne grosze.

–No tak, tylko że… – Wielebor znów podrapał się po głowie. – Nie myślałem, że będzie ich aż tyle.

–Trzeba było wezwać wiedźmina wcześniej, zamiast czekać aż się rozmnożą i zaczną przyłazić prawie do samej wioski…

–Uważajcie…

Na elfce ton sołtysa nie zrobił wrażenia. Był niższy o niej o głowę i tłustawy a ona przez większość życia obracał się między o wiele groźniejszymi postaciami. Zastanawiała się tylko czy mężczyzna zdaj sobie sprawę z tego, że mogła wypruć z niego flaki jednym ruchem miecza.

I, że absolutnie by się tym nie przejęła.

–Może powiecie, że nie mam racji? Ile bab nie poszło prać i nie wróciło. Ile dzieciaków znaleźliście w kawałkach po tym jak poszły na ryby albo łapać żaby. Utopce są jak szczury. Jak pojawi się jeden, to można być pewnym, że zaraz przyjdą następne.

Wielebor zrobił cierpiętniczą minę, przetarł spocone czoło przedramieniem.

–To ile możecie dać?

–Piętnaście…? – zapytał ostrożnie sołtys, próbując nie sprawiać wrażenie zdesperowanego.

Neve pokręciła głową.

–Za piętnaście panie sołtys, to możecie sobie sami chodzić na utopce… Dacie po dwadzieścia pięć i zapomnę, że powinnam wam dodatkowo policzyć za usunięcie ich gniazda.

Wielebor wytrzeszczył na nią oczy.

–A powinniście?

–Oczywiście, w końcu wiedźmini nie pracują za darmo. Ale wiem, że na początku roku bywa po wsiach ciężko z pieniędzmi. Dlatego daję wam możliwość zaoszczędzenia pięćdziesięciu koron, zamiast żądać dodatkowych stu.

–Za czasów mojego ojca wiedźmini się tak nie targowali… – burknął Wielebor, chociaż elfka już wiedziała, że się zgodzi.

–Za czasów waszego ojca wszystko było o wiele prostsze. Ale świat idzie do przodu. I samych wiedźminów, też jest jakby mniej. A potworów wręcz przeciwnie. Nie dziwcie się więc, że żądamy przyzwoitej zapłaty za naszą pracę. No, idźcie po pieniądze i dobijmy wreszcie targu. Chcecie sobie zatrzymać te głowy?

–A po co mi takie paskudztwo? Tu za stodołą jest dół z gnojówką… Wrzućcie to cholerstwo tam, a ja zaraz wrócę z pieniędzmi.

–Tylko nie orżnijcie ich za bardzo – powiedziała wrzucając pierwszy łeb do worka. – Sprawdzę.

Elfka puściła mimo uszu wymruczany pod nosem, niepochlebny komentarz na jej temat. Wyzbierała wszystkie głowy i zaniosła worek we wskazane miejsce. Kiedy wróciła, sołtys już czekał na nią z sakiewką w dłoni. Nie mogła odmówić sobie przyjemności przeliczenia pieniędzy na jego oczach. Kiedy okazało się, że wszystko się zgadza, podziękowała mu skinieniem głowy i opuściła obejście.

Słyszała jak splunął na ziemię, kiedy tylko odwróciła się do niego plecami.

Neve nie śpieszyła się przesadnie z powrotem do gospody. Dzień wstał pogodny i zaskakująco ciepły, a ona miała serdecznie dość siąpiącego deszczu i przymrozków.

Gdyby nie zatrzymywała się co jakiś czas, żeby się czemuś przyjrzeć, albo uśmiechnąć się do przebiegających obok dzieci, pewnie by nie zauważyła, że ktoś idzie jej śladem.

Musiała przyznać, był dobry. Znikał jej z oczu gdy tylko zbyt ostentacyjnie obejrzała się przez ramię i nigdy nie widziała go dłużej niż przez kilka sekund. Ledwie zdążyła zauważyć miecze, przerzucone przez plecy.

Czyżby Geralt zdecydował się ją śledzić? Pewnie doskonale wiedział kiedy wyszła.

Elfka celowo zwolniła kroku jeszcze bardziej. Myślała, że znali się już na tyle, by wiedźmin nie odczuwał stałej potrzeby patrzenia jej na ręce. Cóż zaraz będzie miała okazję go o to zapytać.

Ruszyła w stronę kilku straganów, ustawionych na głównym placu. Wiedźmin, tak jak podejrzewała, poszedł za nią, kryjąc się w cieniu rzucanym przez stojące przy drodze budynki. Jak tylko wyjdą na otwartą przestrzeń, będzie musiał albo zrezygnować, albo zaryzykować konfrontację.

Neve szybko zorientowała się, którą opcję wybrał. Odczekała moment, przyglądając się wyłożonej przez jednego z handlarzy biżuterii, po czym odwróciła się w jego stronę, by dać mu do zrozumienia, że doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z jego obecności.

Mężczyzna, na którego patrzyła, w niczym nie przypominał Geralta.

Neve pozwoliła sobie na sekundę zaskoczenia, po czym zdecydowała się na najłatwiejszy sposób uniknięcia kłopotów.

Rzuciła się do ucieczki.

Przeskoczyła nad wózkiem pełnym kartofli i pomknęła w dół ulicy, odprowadzana przekleństwami wieśniaka, którego plony właśnie wylądowały w błocie.

Wiedziała, że uciekanie drogą, niczego jej nie da. Biegła jednak dalej, aż zobaczyła otwartą bramę. Wpadła na podwórze, biegnąc rozpędziła stado gęsi. Ktoś krzyknął za nią obelżywie. Zaczęły ujadać psy.

Drzwi do stodoły były uchylone. Wbiegła do środka i z ulgą odkryła, że wrota wychodzące na pola za obejściem są również otwarte. Tuż za pasem zaoranej ziemi zaczynał się las. A w lesie nawet wiedźmin nie będzie w stanie jej złapać.

Pędem rzuciła się przed siebie, na przełaj prze pole.

Ledwie przekroczyła drzwi stodoły, poczuła znajome szarpnięcie. Zamiast czekać aż znak Aard ciśnie nią o ziemię, elfka skuliła się i poturlała, łagodząc uderzenie. I tak było wystarczająco mocne by na moment odebrać jej oddech, ale manewr dał jej wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby dobyć miecza.

Nie miała złudzeń. Wiedziała, że z wiedźminem nie wygra. Życie jednak nauczyło ją by nie poddawać się bez walki. Więc zamiast uciekać, rzuciła się do ataku.

Usłyszała syk miecza opuszczającego pochwę.

Wiedźmin z łatwością odbił jej cięcie, zawirował, płazem miecza uderzył ją w plecy. Jak dziecko, dopiero uczące się władania mieczem. 

Poczuła, że wzbiera w niej złość.

Tak samo było z następnym atakiem. I następnym. Kiedy elfce wreszcie dała radę skrócić dystans i dobyć ukrytego za pasem sztyletu, szukając luk w pancerzu, udało jej się jedynie zarobić kopniaka w biodro.

Zignorowała ból, poddała się upadkowi, potoczyła się po błocie. Poderwała się wystarczająco szybko, by odbić spadające na jej głowę ostrze.

Nie była w stanie jednak obronić się przed następnym znakiem Aard.

Przynajmniej nie wypuściła tym razem broni.

Zatrzymała się dopiero na ścianie stodoły. Nie zdążyła nawet drgnąć, kiedy poczuła miecz, zimny i diabelnie ostry, tuż pod własną brodą

Neve powiodła wzrokiem w górę ramienia, przyciskającego jej zimną stal do gardła i nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

–No proszę… Kolejny wiedźmin. Chyba mam szczęście.

Ten był wyraźnie starszy niż Geralt, albo przynajmniej sprawiał takie wrażenie. Włosy miał siwe, nie białe. Spojrzenie jego kocich oczu było jednak czujne i cokolwiek podejrzliwe.

Na wysłużonej skórze napierśnika szczerzył zęby wilczy medalion.

–Miecz – zażądał oschle wiedźmin. – I nóż.

Elfka wiedziała, że każda walka musi mieć swój koniec. I kiedy lepiej się nie spierać. Posłusznie wypuściła oba narzędzia rąk i kopnęła je w stronę wiedźmina. Ten cofnął swój miecz dopiero kiedy jej broń znalazła się pod jego butem.

–Dobra jesteś, muszę przyznać – powiedział schrypniętym głosem. – Chociaż pierwszy raz widzę kobietę podszywającą się pod wiedźmina… Kim jesteś i skąd wzięłaś medalion?

–Kobietą interesu… Co proszę? – najpierw zrobiła zdumioną minę, a chwilę potem z gardła wyrwał jej się śmiech. – Podszywam się? Nic z tych rzeczy. Mam na głowie własne problemy; niepotrzebne mi jeszcze udawanie wiedźmina. Tak się składa, że załatwiałam dla przyjaciela interesy i medalion był mi po prostu potrzebny. Zamierzam go zwrócić właścicielowi.

Wiedźmin sprawiał wrażenie lekko zbitego z tropu. Przez chwilę przyglądał jej się uważnie, jakby chciał odgadnąć czy kłamie.

Najwidoczniej świetnie znał się na ludziech.

–A jak nazywa się ten Twój przyjaciel?

–Geralt – odpowiedziała, słusznie zgadując, że kłamstwo na niewiele by jej się teraz przydało.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że imię zabrzmiało znajomo. Wiedźmin schował miecz, chwycił ją za ramię, szarpnął. Potem schylił się i podniósł jej broń.

–Prowadź zatem – rozkazał. – Sprawdzimy, czy mówisz prawdę.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Kiedy wpadła do gospody, Geralt siedział w głównej izbie, pochylony nad miską jajecznicy i świeżo upieczonym chlebem. Nie była zdziwiona, kiedy zobaczyła jego minę – pewnie nie spodziewał się, że wróci ze spotkania z sołtysem rozczochrana in utytłana w błocie.

Natomiast szeroki uśmiech, który zawitał na jego twarzy kiedy do środka wszedł drugi wiedźmin, nieco ją zdezorientował. Neve nawet nie podejrzewała, że białowłosy potrafi się tak uśmiechnąć.

Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, dłoń spoczywająca jej na ramieniu popchnęła ją do przodu. Geralt przyglądał się temu ze zdziwieniem, jednak wstał i uścisnął dłoń starszego wiedźmina, tuż przed tym jak obaj mężczyźni padli sobie w objęcia.

Elfka odgarnęła z czoła potargane włosy, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Ci dwaj świetnie się znali.

–Skoro mamy te rzewne powitania za sobą – powiedziała patrząc na Geralta. – To może mnie przedstawisz, żebym mogła odzyskać broń i wyjaśnić to cholerne nieporozumienie?

Geralt spojrzał najpierw na elfkę, a potem na swojego przyjaciela. Westchnął i usiadł za stołem.

–A możecie mi najpierw wytłumaczyć, o co tak właściwie chodzi?

Drugi wiedźmin usiadł na przeciwko Geralta. Neve, wciąż poirytowana, stanęła nad nimi. Mężczyzna sięgnął do sakiewki i położył na stole wiedźmiński medalion.

–Zauważyłem ją, jak targuje się z sołtysem o pieniądze za stado utopców. Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, kiedy zorientowałem się, że w dodatku obnosi się z naszym znakiem cechowym. Musiałem sprawdzić skąd go wzięła. Twoja towarzyszka jednak, zamiast odpowiedzieć na parę pytań, rzuciła się do ucieczki.

–Jeśli ktoś się za kimś skrada, obserwowany raczej nie spodziewa się przyjacielskiej pogawędki – burknęła Neve, obrzucając ich oburzonym spojrzeniem. – Ja z początku myślałam, że to Ty chciałeś mnie sprawdzić. Kiedy okazało się, że jestem w błędzie, ucieczka wydawała się jak najbardziej na miejscu. Niestety, tak jak podejrzewałam, w walce z wiedźminem jestem bez szans... Tu masz pieniądze. – odwiązała od paska sakiewkę i położyła brzęczący mieszek obok medalionu.

–Ja jednak nadal niczego nie rozumiem...

W tym samym momencie podeszła do nich karczmarka, stawiając na stole dwie parujące porcje jajecznicy. Neve uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo jest głodna i zajęła miejsce na ławie obok Geralta.

–Już wyjaśniam – powiedział białowłosy. – Ale zanim zaczniemy... Neve, poznaj Vesemira, wiedźmina ze Szkoły Wilka. To on nauczył mnie wszystkiego, co potrafię. Vesemirze, to jest Neve, najemniczka i utalentowana uzdrowicielka, którą poznałem w Ellander. Podróżujemy razem.

Vesemir spojrzał na nią raz jeszcze, westchnął, po czym położył na stole jej broń.

–Więc jak to się stało, że Twoja towarzyszka poszła odbierać zapłatę za zlecenie?

Geralt spuścił wzrok, a Neve ledwo powstrzymała się od uśmiechu. Wyglądał teraz jak karcone dziecko.

–Miałem oszczędzać ranną nogę, przynajmniej dopóki nie wyjedziemy. Neve ciągle uczy się jak działają nasze eliksiry i wiedźmiński metabolizm. Poza tym wciąż powtarza, że powinienem żądać większych pieniędzy za swoją pracę... Zgodziliśmy się więc na mały test – białowłosy odwrócił się w jej stronę. – To ile udało Ci się utargować?

–Dwieście pięćdziesiąt... – mruknęła elfka, zagryzając kęs jajecznicy odrobiną chleba. – Fakt, sotys to idiote, ale... Karczmarzu! – zawołała. – Piwo jakieś się znajdzie?!

Bez piwa mogła nie dotrwać do końca tej rozmowy.

–Za dziesięć utopców? – zapytał Geralt. – Myślałem, że nie da więcej niż sto pięćdziesiąt.

–Sołtys Wielebor też tak myślał – kiedy karczmarz postawił na stole trzy kufle, Neve sięgnęła do swojej sakiewki i podała mężczyźnie kilka koron. – Wyprowadziłam go z błędu. Powinieneś się cieszyć. I częściej dawać mi okazję do wykłócania się o Twoje pieniądze.

–Może powinienem – zgodził się wiedźmin, upijając łyk piwa. – Naprawdę przegoniłaś Vesemira po wsi?

–Zmykała jakby ją strzyga goniła – powiedział starszy wiedźmin, patrząc na nią. – I przyznam, zaskoczyłaś mnie kiedy przełamałaś pierwszy Aard. Skąd wiedziałaś jak to zrobić?

–Szybko się uczę – odparła elfka patrząc w swoje piwo. – Powiedzmy, że Geralt już miał okazję go na mnie użyć...

–Więc jak właściwie się poznaliście?

–Geralt nie umie kłamać. Wyciągnęłam go z lochu, nadepnęłam paru ludziom na odcisk i oto jesteśmy... Acha i jeszcze szukamy jego czarodziejki.

Vesemir powiódł wzrokiem między nimi, usiadł wygodniej, napił się piwa. Neve miała wrażenie, że się uśmiechnął.

–Której dokładnie?

Geralt westchnął ciężko. Elfka parsknęła.

–Nie mówiłeś, że masz w zwyczaju sypiać z czarodziejkami...

Wiedźmin sprawiał wrażenie jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak mina Vesemira kazała mu zamknąć usta.

–Niestety... – pokręcił głową starszy z mężczyzn, wprawiając Neve w jeszcze lepszy nastrój. – Przyznam, że cała ta historia zapowiada się całkiem obiecująco, więc może zacznijcie od początku?

–Zabraknie nam piwa – uśmiechnęła się, pociągając kolejny łyk. – I czasu…

–Spieszy wam się dokądś?

–W Vorune podobno widzieli Yennefer – wyjaśnił Geralt. – Trop jest całkiem świeży więc chcemy się tam dostać jak najszybciej. Może tym razem się nie miniemy.

–Znając Yennefer i Twoje szczęście pewnie już jej tam nie ma – mruknął Vesemir. – Ale może się czegoś dowiemy.

–Czy to znaczy, że wybierzesz się z nami?

–Cóż, doszły mnie słuchy o potworze grasującym w tamtych okolicach. A przydałoby się jakieś porządne zlecenie żeby dobrze rozpocząć rok… No i chciałbym się dowiedzieć jak wytargować dwieście pięćdziesiąt koron za stado utopców…

Neve wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu, wycierając miskę kawałkiem chleba.

–Z chęcią podzielę się tą wiedzą, jednak zanim to nastąpi – wstała od stołu podniosła z blatu swoją broń. – Pogadajcie sobie chwilę panowie. Ja muszę iść się trochę odkurzyć i poskładać do kupy moją urażoną dumę…

–Konie są już gotowe do drogi… – napomknął Geralt

–Ja też zaraz będę – elfka machnęła ręką idąc w kierunku schodów. – Nie pindrzę się w nieskończoność jak czarodziejka…

Geralt nie miał wątpliwości, że jego towarzyszka łatwo nie odpuści tematu czarodziejek.


End file.
